


A special day

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: She's one of the important people in her life. Kamila shows Lynne just how much she means to her.





	A special day

The streamers taped around the door are certainly attention grabbing - Lynne notices them all the way at the other end of the hallway. Is it really her door? Coming closer, she realises that, yes, it is in fact her door and she can't even begin to imagine why there would be streamers there. Maybe Kamila is having some kind of party in there for some reason? Whatever it is, Lynne just hopes it doesn't require too much activity from her - after a long day at work, she's exhausted and would like nothing more than to take a long soak in the tub, then put on her cosiest robe and lie in front of the television while eating yummy food.

The redhead enters the apartment and is immediately greeted by a frantic Pomeranian puppy. He comes charging right up to her, making a pretty good impression of his namesake. Missile whines furiously and paws at her legs. Lynne checks the floor and is relieved to see that he isn't losing control of his bladder this time. She kneels down and makes a fuss of him.

"Have you been a good boy for Kamila, Missile?"

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Lynne looks up to see Kamila holding onto a large bouquet and a card, which she holds out to her with a broad smile on her face.

Lynne raises an eyebrow in consternation - surely Kamila hasn't got her birthday wrong? It's not for three months after all. She takes them anyway and opens up the card. It is clearly handmade, but well done. Her young roommate does have a natural talent for making things. It's amazing what she's capable of. The designs on the card are intricate and beautifully drawn.

'Lynne,' the card reads, 'Happy Big Sis Day! Love, Kamila. xxxx'

"What...?" Lynne's jaw drops and she turns her gaze to Kamila, who has her hands clasped behind her back and is beaming.

"Well, you know... it's the anniversary of the day that I moved in with you."

It is, isn't it? The significance of today's date had completely slipped Lynne's mind and she immediately feels a bit guilty. They hadn't really made such a big deal out of it in the past. It was usually just a simple little celebration with some cake.

"And, you know..." Kamila's smile fades away. "I don't get to do anything for Mother's Day anymore, and Father's Day just isn't the same with him in prison... so I wanted to make today Big Sis Day! You're kinda like my big sister now so why not?"

"Kamila..." Lynne smiles from ear to ear. It's so sweet of her to do something like this. She puts aside the bouquet and card, then takes Kamila into her arms. "Thank you so much, Kamila. That's lovely. We'll celebrate it every year from now on."

"Mmm-hmm." Kamila slips her own arms around Lynne's waist, pressing her face into her chest. "Thank you too, Lynne, for taking care of me. I'm so glad we met each other."

"Me too," Lynne replies. "You know, you're the best little sister anyone could ever ask for. I mean it."

"Really?" Kamila brightens even more. "Hehe..." She pulls away and takes hold of Lynne's hand. "I got some nice things for our celebration dinner. Come and see!" Without waiting for a response, she starts gently pulling Lynne toward the kitchen.

Lynne isn't feeling quite so tired anymore. Looking at the back of the younger girl's head with a smile, she thinks about how she definitely made the right decision in taking her in. She can't even remember what it was like without her around anymore.


End file.
